


蜃気楼

by Akikonomu123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikonomu123/pseuds/Akikonomu123
Summary: dt暗部卡x水影堍年龄大概17岁左右，有卡x路人女情节乱七八糟的设定
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	蜃気楼

梅雨时节，古老而窄长木檐上时不时有水珠像断线的珍珠一般滴落下来，落在脚尖的二趾木屐上。翠绿色的竹叶被雨滴砸得哗啦啦作响，昏黄的纸灯笼幽幽地照亮门口红漆栅栏，让人难以分清究竟是屋内的烛火还是屋外初夏的荧光。庭院中那些大小均匀的白色石子都被雨水冲洗，打磨后微微发亮。

雾隐之国常年浸透在雨中，从早到晚天空都被雾灰色包围，然而这里却坐拥五大国唯一的一条花街。

"等候您多时了。"着振袖青白色和服的美丽妇人正撑着朱红色的纸伞在门外静候着，见两人走近后立马换上微笑，唤道，"水影大人。"

在「梅屋」女将的带领下，他领着矢仓一路跟在后面，缓缓通过曲折幽静的走廊，直至深处的阁间。入口处有一排如同柳绦般垂下的珠帘搭在纸门上，他用黄铜烟管轻轻挑开，然后便操控矢仓直接进入和室内，自己则轻车熟路地从一旁的暗门进入，隔着一道丝绢画屏静静监视和室里的一举一动。

"今天有什么人来过吗？"想起刚刚在走廊里感受到的查克拉，他开口问道。

"下午的时候有几个脸生的人来过，听说是商人。"女将跪坐下来，向前探着身子，恭敬地将托盘里的酒壶和酒杯摆在几案上，"还是按上次那样给您准备吗？"

他点了点头，想起上次谈判时在这里存了酒，于是朝门口摆了摆手，示意她退下。「梅屋」潜在雾隐之国花街的深处，门口虽连一处显眼的招牌都没有，却因为拥有众多才艺双绝的艺妓与独家酒造而闻名于五大国之间。

若只是为了品酒，他大可不必非要来到这里——将谈判地点定在这里最重要的原因还是因为「梅屋」的构造与别的茶屋不同，这里每间和室都附有一间小小的暗室。

谈判比他想象中要顺利的多，也许是对方早已听闻雾隐村近日的血腥传闻，提条件时多有忌惮，并没有摆出任何高压的态度。

想起刚刚在走廊里感知到的查克拉，他轻轻推开暗阁的纸门，朝着外面走去。黑暗中大多数和室都闪烁着灯火，时不时从里面传来一阵男女嬉笑声或者三味线拨动时的音律。他返回时打量了一眼隔壁的和室，里面并没有任何被使用过的痕迹，纸窗外的雨滴轻轻划过，在庭院的水池里拂过一丝痕迹，于是开口向身旁的女将问道，"今天这里没有人来过吗？"

女将脱下木屐，进去望了一圈，回头说，“应该是的。"

"知道了。"他微微提高音量，盯了一眼木质结构的房梁，屋檐又低又窄，常识来说上面是不可能藏匿一个成年男人的。

合上门后，他与女将并肩走在走廊里，压低声音吩咐道，"待会儿去那间屋子里熏香，晚些再派个艺妓过去。"

"是，大人。"女将虽然不太明白原由，但还是点头答道。

/

黑瓷酒杯中的清酒还没下肚，暗阁的纸门又窸窸窣窣地轻响起来。

"什么事？"他有些不满地瞥了眼纸门外女人的身影，还好和大名与使者的谈判一切照常，并没有什么异样。

"大人，那位客人.....有些棘手......"女将的声音从纸门外轻轻飘了进来，语气听起来有些为难，"已经派了三个孩子过去了。"

"知道了，我去看看。”说完，他起身跟女将一起走出了暗阁。

隔壁和室外正有一群艺妓一边交头接耳一边在往屋里偷看。

她们个个年龄不过才十七八岁，日常的衣食住行都被困在这间说大不大，说小不小的梅屋里，平日里能接触到的异性只有那些年龄够得上做她们父亲和爷爷的恩客——像这样与她们年龄相仿，又相貌清秀的客人是很少见的。

他隔着纸门瞥了眼躺在榻榻米上正蜷着身体的银发暗部，象牙白色的哑光肌肤生生烧成滴血般的红，额角析出的汗水顺着凌乱的发丝一路流下，连同被褥都被浸出一整块深色水痕。银色发丝下的双眼早已蒙上一层情欲的薄雾，那只黑色的眼珠在眼眶中微微湿润，睫根乱颤，连那左眼上那道淡粉色的伤痕也被烧成了眼皮上的一抹绛红，有些触目惊心。

他从门口缓缓踱步到内室，一脚踹在了银发暗部的腹上，脚趾顺着腹肌的纹路一路下滑，炙热的温度也隔着薄薄的白足袋隐隐传到他的前脚掌上，冷哼道，"装什么正人君子呢。"

银发暗部的双手早已抖得不成样子，为了不使自己喉间那些不堪的低喘声泄出，不惜用牙咬伤自己的指尖。

"为了这种事把手指咬成这样，以后都不想结印了吗？"他蹲在枕边，任由黑袍下摆像浓雾般曳在白色的被褥上，将银发暗部那只鲜血淋漓的手从齿间抽了出来，掂在自己的手上，自言自语道，"真不知道木叶是怎么想的，居然会派个处男来这种地方执行任务。"

少年的手掌生得白净，指节均匀，手指纤长，小兽般蛮横的咬痕和这只秀气的手掌很不相称——他是领教过这只手的威力的，这只手自小就无比灵活，结印速度极快，可以燃起令人畏惧的蓝色雷霆，更可以刺穿人的骨肉直取心脏......他也知道，少年自他死后便过着苦行僧般的生活，每日将自己沉浸在暗部无尽的血腥与屠杀中，甚至连休息时间都不曾留给自己，更别说与同龄人那样尝试云雨之事了。

想到这里，他突然扔下那只手，隔着珠帘朝门口盯去。那些穿着和服的艺妓被他盯得一颤，双目圆睁，眼瞳微颤，纷纷垂下头来不敢再交头接耳。

他踱步走近了些，足袋压在榻榻米上发出些轻微的声响，"把头抬起来。"

年龄相仿的艺妓们听到命令后先是一愣，香汗顺着瓷白的脖颈一路濡进衣领，随后颤巍着抬起了下巴，却仍不敢跟眼前这个戴着面具的男人对视——十几张花朵般娇艳的面容同时映在那只略显狰狞的红色瞳孔中。

他隔着面具打量了几眼女将方才派去的几个艺妓，确实个个都成熟美丽，身材丰满，皮肤更是如同名贵的瓷器般白皙细腻，在夜色中隐隐洇出玉般温润的光泽，毫无差错可挑。

他扫视了一圈，刚好撞上某双正打算偷看他的眼睛——跪在最边上的少女黑发杏眼，发髻微微松脱，右脸侧有一道藏在脂粉里还未结痂的细长伤痕。衣着似乎也不比其他艺妓那般经过精细剪裁，深绀色的布料质感粗糙，没有缀上任何花纹。

一种古怪的想法突然钻进他脑海中，于是他抬了抬食指，声音低沉道，"你，过来点。"

视线相对的瞬间，少女面露惊色，显然没有想到自己会被选中，只好颤抖着膝盖向前挪了几步。他微微拱下腰，顺手把少女松散黑髻上那根木簪拔出，蓬蓬的黑发瞬间垂于双肩。 

他捏着那圆润的下颌细细打量起来。

女将跪坐在一边，似乎察觉到了他的意图，主动开口解释道："这孩子前些天打闹时被奁盒里的碎镜划伤了脸，按规矩下个月就要被赶出梅屋做下等游女了。"

听见女将的话后，少女眉尾轻垂，露出一丝沮丧的神情。

"想继续留在这里吗？"他用拇指指腹轻轻蹭过少女脸颊上那道微微凸起的疤痕。少女听到后用力地点了点头，像溺水者试图抓住最后一根稻草般向他投去渴望的眼神。

"你去陪他一晚。"他扳住少女柔软的下巴，从黑袍中伸出被绷带缠绕的指尖，指了指那个躺在榻榻米上的银发暗部，"我就让女将把你留下来，怎么样？"

少女紧抿住唇，闭着眼点了点头。她无论如何也不想堕落成下等游女，她的朋友当年被赶出梅屋后便再没有任何音讯。只是现在躺在榻榻米上的那位不知道隶属于哪国的暗部连经验丰富的太夫都不让近身，她又有什么本事呢......

察觉到少女的顾虑后，他轻笑了几声，然后凑近了些，在少女耳边低语了几句。少女虽然有些不解，但还是把他的话牢记在了心里。

/

矢仓和大名的谈判非常顺利。  
紧张的谈判早已结束，和室内传来三味线悠长绵远的旋律。

凛冽的清酒香混着绿木腐香钻进鼻腔，他端起手中的酒杯小酌了一口，换了个姿势半倚在屏风前，刚才他一直端坐着，腰臀处难免有些酸涩，更别说长时间的操控已经使他有些精神疲乏。

与此同时，与暗阁相连的另一个和室内，缠绵悱影也氲着暗金色的灯光，伴随一阵衣袖窸窣摩擦声一起映在了绢帘上。

香炉徐徐向外吐露着雾气，两人相互拥抱着跌入雪白色的被褥里，不断交缠起来。银发少年被突如其来的情欲折磨地不成样子，只能带着些罪恶感，沙哑而无助地呼唤起那个在梦中唤过无数遍的名字——而那个名字的主人却希望他放纵，堕落，知晓情欲烧遍全身的滋味......

两人发丝相缠，浑身沾满汗水也丝毫不觉得黏腻。

少女帮他褪下暗部那身制服，将柔软的身体贴了上去，肌肤相贴的瞬间他仰起脖颈低喘起来，喉结难耐地上下滑动，从未有过的快感像闪电般劈过。他无师自通地掌住身上黑发少女纤细而柔韧的腰肢，任由少女在自己身上花枝乱颤，腰向上拱，像朵被折断的白色昙花。少女圆润的脸颊贴在他单薄的胸口上，听着他心脏一次次悸动，那头黑色的头发扫在他锁骨上时痒痒的，那样的触感却令他无比怀念。

少女勾住他的脖子，在他耳边低声哭着叫他笨卡卡。

他听到后探身把少女抱紧了些，灵活的手指游走在少女光洁如玉的背上，顺着脊椎一路向上摸索，最后拨开少女蓬松的黑发，将脸埋了进去，他觉得呼吸里全部都是暖香，心脏像是融化了一样，于是他又低声唤起那个熟悉的名字......

少女听见一愣，但又像是突然明白了些什么似的，低头用鼻梁亲密地蹭了蹭他的肩窝，吮吸住他的下唇，十指交缠。

夜还很长。

他带着矢仓离开时已经将近午夜，原本歌舞喧嚣的茶屋陷入一片宁静黑暗之中，走廊间青灯笼幽幽映着灯火，他走进了那间和室。少女已经穿戴好衣物在榻榻米旁端坐着等他，低头时白生生的后颈上像点了胭脂。

屋外的梅雨已经停了，宽敞的和室内仍残存着情欲的气息，淡淡的汗味沾染在被褥和衣物上。

少女脸色红润，眸子水盈盈的，及肩长发垂在圆润的肩头上。往日的客人都嫌弃她头发不够柔顺，摸起来很粗糙，可刚刚与她同床共枕的银发少年却视若珍宝，爱怜地亲吻她的发梢。

"辛苦你了。"他语气不冷不淡，听不出任何情绪波动，他摊开手，将那根木簪还给了少女，顺带从袖口中摸出一个沉甸甸的荷包扔在她面前，"我刚刚和女将说了，会把你留下来的。"

少女听后立刻俯下身行礼，表示感谢，随即颤巍着起身，合上纸门时恋恋不舍地望了眼躺在榻榻米上的银发少年，想来也知道这是场露水姻缘，两人怕是以后再也见不到了。

脚步声渐远后，他移到被褥边，伸手摸了摸银发少年的额头，温度隔着绷带沁冰冷的掌心中，已经不再像刚刚那样滚烫。银发少年的睡颜沉静，似乎很久都没有这样沉沉入睡过了，只是嘴唇仍然时不时翕动，像在呼唤着什么人......

银发少年换声后嗓音变得低沉陌生起来，他把耳朵凑近了听了听，听到那三个模糊的音节后突然耳根发烫，微微麻痹的感觉从耳廓一直蔓延到脊椎，方才腰臀处那股酸涩感又不知从哪蹿了上来。

"萝莉控。"

他不屑地冷哼了一声，久违地用自己原本的声音恶狠狠骂道。

END


End file.
